


Routine Enquiries

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Community: dw100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight & Charley, in trouble as ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine Enquiries

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 prompt 'accidents'.

The inspector huffed and referred to his notes. “Once more: you arrived inside a locked room where the body was, all by accident-”

“I just have this knack…”

“Following which, the young lady tripped, sending a large vase out the window, flattening the gentleman’s former partner, another accident-”

“I banged my knee – look!”

“Shh, Charley. Yes, officer, that’s it!”

“And you don’t know what this police box is doing here, either?”

“You’re right – I don’t.”

“By Jove,” whispered Charley, “I think he’s got it.”

“An unlikely story.” He gave Miss a stern look.

“Yes,” sighed the Doctor. “So it seems.”

***


End file.
